The Elder Scrolls VI: Smash Bros
by polarbear4321
Summary: Master Hand has foreseen a great threat that could destroy the world. Thankfully, this threat will not emerge for a long while, yet Master Hand still wishes to gather even more great warriors to protect the world, from Skyrim! This is an OC submission story where you can send in your own warrior to help Master Hand. Rated "T" for mentions of alcohol.
1. Calling all OC

Hello there everyone, this is my very first story for ! As such, I humbly request that you use constructive criticism when you flame me. Saying things like "u suck" and other phrases as such are of no help to me becoming a better writer. Now that I have that over with onto the real reason why you are here.

This is going to be a crossover fanfic between the Elder Scroll series and the Super Smash Bros series, with your OC's. I have a basic idea of where this is going, but will always be open to suggestions provided through review. Here are some rules for your OC's, breaking any rule could result in me just throwing you OC out, but I will contact you about it so you can make changes to keep your OC in.

* * *

1. No over powered OC. This means no weapons that are to high leveled, same with armor an other such things.

2. None will be the Dragon Born. As such, no OC can use dragon shouts as a form of attack.

3. No healing spells. You can only be healed by food. You will have infinite Magika and Stamina though.

4. Try to stay to one or two of the three ways of play (Warrior, Mage, Thief). This helps you not break the first rule.

5. There is only room for 10 OC's and it will be a first come, first serve basis.

* * *

Now for the template for your OC.

1. Name (At least first name, can include last name or a city you are from):

2. Gender (Male or Female, no in betweens):

3. Race (Races that you can play as in Skyrim):

4. Appearance (Height, eye-color, skin color, etc.):

5. Warrior, Mage, Thief (pick one or two):

6. Armor (Light armor cannot be above Elven, heavy armor cannot be above Dwarven, can only be forged, so no quest armor. Mages can wear robes with some abilities):

7. Weapons (Two short range weapons or sword and shield, nothing above Elven):

8. Long range weapons (Two spells or a bow, no spell above adept, no bow above Elven):

9. Special attacks (Neutral, Side, Down, Up):

10. Smash attacks (Neutral, Side, Down, Up):

11. Final Smash:

12. Personality (The OC's will be staying at the Smash Mansion, how well do they react living with the others):

13. Roommate (Who are they rooming with at the Smash Mansion?):

14. History (Where are they from, where have they been, stuff to explain their personality):

15. Where would they most likely be when they receive their letter:

16. Anything else I should know:

* * *

Here is an example of my OC.

1. Name (At least first, can include last name or a city you are from): Freyja of Winterhold.

2. Gender: Female.

3. Race (Races that you can play as in Skyrim): Nord.

4. Appearance (Height, eye-color, skin color, etc.): Freyja is 5"9' with ice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Fair skin and well toned from years of sword practice. At only 25 years old she still has a somewhat youthful look to her.

5. Warrior, Mage, Thief (pick one or two): Warrior.

6. Armor (Light armor cannot be above Elven, heavy armor cannot be above Dwarven, can only be forged, so no quest armor. Mages can wear robes with some abilities): Dwarven heavy armor, full set minus helmet.

7. Weapons (Two short range weapons or sword and shield, nothing above Elven): Dwarven Shield and Sword.

8. Long range weapons (Two spells or a bow, no spell above adept, no bow above Elven): Dwarven Bow with Dwarven arrows.

9. Special attacks (Neutral, Side, Down, Up): Shoots a Dwarven Arrow forward, Power attack in front of her, Spins rapidly hitting with sword and shield, Shoot a special arrow that can attach to a place and allow her to climb back up.

10. Smash attacks (Neutral, Side, Down, Up): Thrust shield forward, Slices horizontally, Slices down at an angle then spins with her sword at her feet, Thrusts sword and shield above her.

11. Final Smash: Summon Centurion. Holds up a medallion made of dwarven metal and says Th'llurr Ziark'haurr (translates to Summon Centurion) and a Dwarven Centurion Master materializes and fights for her for sixty seconds.

12. Personality (The OC's will be staying at the Smash Mansion, how well do they react living with the others): Freyja has always been obbsessd with the Dwemer and anything about them. She often gets distracted by anything related to them, which is why she was so excited about being paired with a robot. She has a kind heart that is always willing to find a new friend, and will fiercely protect her current ones. She is a bit baffled why Master hand had picked her, but proud nonetheless. She tries to get along with the regular smashers, but there are some she just can't stand **cough** Bowser **cough.**

13. Roommate (Who are they rooming with at the Smash Mansion?): R.O.B

14. History (Where are they from, where have they been, stuff to explain their personality): From Winterhold and as a child became obsessed with the Dwemer, often trying to explore their ruins. Later on she became skilled in sword fighting and left Winterhold to further develop her skill in order to go deeper into the Dwemer Ruins. Sh also loves to visit the Dwemer Museum.

15. Where would they most likely be when they receive their letter: Outside a Dwemer Ruin.

16. Anything else I should know: She can hold her alcohol well, taking more then a few to even get her buzzed.


	2. Meeting Freyja

A blood red cloud rolled above the crystal blue ocean, causing a haze to cover the once clear horizon. Millions of strange creatures flew through the air and at least ten times that on motorized rafts, hovering just above the water. At the head of it all was a gray ship with blue energy lines covering it and a dozen or so cannons. At the bow of the ship stood two men, one who was blue and slightly transparent, the other in an all black suit and blue tie matching the color of the man next to him. Their names were Tabuu and Taboo. They were all headed to one destination. Their destination, the Smash Mansion.

* * *

"AAAAAGGGHHH" Screamed a hand as it woke up.

"WasItTheSameDreamAgainBrother?" Another hand, twitching about, asked.

"Same... dream... if you could even call it that, but I do now know that I have figured out what it could mean."

"AndWhatWouldThatBeBrother?"

"That Tabuu is back, with a larger army then last time, large enough to conquer this world twice over." Said the oldest with a bit of despair in his voice.

"?" The younger questioned.

"After, then they can decide if they want to return home or not, but knowing them, they will stay and help." Master hand said with a slight shake to his voice.

"" The younger prompted. After his brother said this master hand started pacing, as only a hand could pace.

"Well," he began "after the second night I had the dream, I had a feeling as to what it could mean. I met with Palutena and asked her if I could borrow her Reflecting Pool for a while. She had said yes and I used to try and find more warriors, if the need for them arose. I have been successful and found 10 new warriors that may be able to help. I will send out their letters with the regular smashers." Master Hand finished.

"" The crazy one offered.

"That would help much. I will start off on the letters."

* * *

"That **gulp** was a close **gulp** one." Freyja said aloud as she took alternative drinks of Stamina potions and Mead. "I hate trolls." She finished, wiping off her sword and went to pick up the rest of her gear when she saw a letter next to them. "That's strange" She picked up the letter and examined it. It was a plain envelope, with her name in an elegant script on the front, and a wax seal that had a circle with two lines in it. She opened it up and read

_Dear Freyja of Whiterun,_

_You have been invited to a rare opportunity to compete in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. This includes the opportunity to use our training grounds facility, five-star meals, one of the largest libraries in the world with a book on nearly any subject, and testing your abilities with some of the best fighters in the world. If you choose to accept you will stay in our fine resort, all expenses paid. You need only to circle "Yes." at the bottom of this page and you will be teleported to the Smash Mansion._

_Do you accept?_

_Yes._

_No._

Freyja looked over the letter again and frowned. "Could this be a trick? If so it was very elaborate." Freyja thought to herself "Oh well, there's no harm in trying" She pulled out the pencil that she used to keep her journal with and circled the "Yes." and fell unconscious.

* * *

When she awoke she was in a strange hall, made from some white material she never saw before, and in a strange chair, made of thin metal rods and another strange material. At the front of the hall was a banner that read "_**WELCOME TO THE SMASH MANSION**_" "I guess it wasn't a trick after all" Freyja thought to herself. She stood up and looked around some more when a man in a strange uniform came over to her.

"Hello madam, you are Miss Freyja of Whiterun, I presume?" He began to which Freyja responded yes. He continued. "Here is you key card, it will let you into most areas of the building and even more after the meeting tonight. Please be back here at sunset. Here is a map in case you get lost." He said as he gave her a card mate of the same material as the chair, and a piece of glass with buttons on it. Freyja gave the man a puzzled look. "I see, just like link first was. To turn on the map you press this button. Until after tonight it will always bring you here if you follow the red line." he paused to let Freyja think about this, then continued. "To open a door, swipe the card like this, and if this light flashes green you can open the door." Freyja thanked the man and was about to leave when the man called out to her. "You look as if you like to learn, I would suggest you go down to the library, down this hall on the second right."

Freyja did just that and walked into a library the size of the College of Winterhold, with books lining every shelf. "Wow" Freyja heard herself whisper. Then she got an idea. She quickly walked over to the "D" section and nearly screamed with joy at what she saw, an entire section about the Dwemer and Dwarven books. She quickly picked some off the shelf and went to a nearby table and started to read.

After an hour or so of reading, she was on the book _From Stone to Steam, A Dwemer History by D. W. Emer _a finger taped her shoulder and she verbally screamed and drew her sword. The man who had caused this outburst backed away quickly while drawing his own sword. Freyja quickly realized what she had done and sheathed her weapon. The man was taller then her, with a green hat and matching tunic with chain-mail sticking out the bottom. His eyes were a duller blue, but about the same hair color as her own.

"I apologize," Freyja began, "it's just that I can get so engrossed in reading that I-"

"It's quite alright, It's my fault actually. I should have known better then to surprise you. Let's start over then, shall we? My name is Link, Hero of Time." Link started and bowed.

"We shall. My name is Freyja of Winterhold." Freyja continued and also bowed.

"Well then, Freyja of Winterhold, because you are new, I would like to have the pleasure of giving you the tour of the Mansion. What do you say?" Link asked

"I would be delighted, but what about these books? Should I put them back first?" She asked questioningly.

"I'm sure the staff can handle it" He reassured her, "but you can put them away first if it makes you feel better."

"Alright, I will then" she said as she put the books back onto the shelves and left.

Link showed her around the whole mansion and all it contained. From the training room, to the sports courts, to where they ate their meals, including where all the smashers would be staying. Along the way, she would ask him about all the stuff she had never seen before, not even in the ruins. She asked about plastic, running water, indoor plumbing. He was able to answer all her questions until the last.

"Who brought us here?" she asked her final question. This caused link to stop mid stride and grin.

"Well telling you now would take all the fun out of it. You will find out later this evening. Besides, some more new smashers should be coming soon. Let's go down and meet them." He said while changing the subject.

"Well okay then." She agreed as they made their way back to the main hall.

* * *

(Author's Note) I've updated this but I still can't get Crazy Hands text to stay. Anyways, there are only going to be 10 OC's, mainly due to time. First come, first serve. Only 7 slots left.


	3. Kestrel Darkcrown of Riften

In the dark of night, a sole Breton moved towards the Whiterun Stables, swiftly with only her leather armor slowing her down. Her ebony hair whipped to and fro behind a young olive skinned face. Her last horse had gotten killed and she needed a new one, and being part of the thieves guild, Kestrel decided to steal one. Yes, her name was Kestrel, Kestrel Darkcrown of Riften. To say she was a good thief would be an understatement, she would be able to steal from the thieves guild, if need be. But for now, she only needed a horse. She studied the available horses and chose the darkest colored one. As she closed in she noticed there was a letter on it's saddle. She just shoved it her pocket without a glance and rode off. As sunrise approached, her curiosity got the best of her and Kestrel got out the letter and read it. As she looked at who it was addressed to, she nearly fell off due to shock, it was addressed to Kestrel Darkcrown of Riften! She stopped the horse near a tree and sat down. Her whole body, all 5'9" and 140 pounds of her, trembled as she studied the letter. It was her name on the front of an otherwise plain envelope, in a very curvy, elegant script, with a wax seal that depicted a circle with two lines in it. She broke the seal and read the contents.

_Dear Kestrel Darkcrown of Riften,_

_First I must congratulate you on another successful horse theft, well done indeed. But to the real reason why I am writing to you is to invite you to the rare opportunity to come and participate in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. If you choose to accept you shall gain access to, free of charge, our training grounds, five star meals, and a library filled with spells of all kinds. You will also be able to test your fighting skills with the best fighters in the world. Should you choose to accept all of this, circle the "Yes." at the bottom of the page, which will teleport you to the Smash Mansion._

_Do you accept?_

_Yes._

_No._

Kestrel just stared at the paper, as if expecting something to happen. Nothing did.

"Could this all just be a trick?" She whispered aloud, as if to help her mind understand what she just read. "Oh well, couldn't hurt to try, right?" she questioned herself as she pulled out a piece of charcoal and circled to yes. She then fell unconscious.

* * *

When kestrel woke up, she was in a a hall, made of a material she had never seen, sitting in a chair, also made of a material she had never seen. At the front of the hall was a banner that read "_**WELCOME TO THE SMASH MANSION**_" "Either this is real, or one heck of a dream." as she stood up, she was approached by a man in a a strange uniform.

"Miss Kestrel Darkcown of Riften, correct?" The man said, to which Kestrel nervously nodded her head. "Here is you key card, it will let you into most areas of the building and even more after the meeting tonight. Please be back here at sunset. Here is a map in case you get lost." He said as he gave her a card made of the same material as the chair, and a piece of glass with buttons on it. Kestrel heard the man mutter under his breath "How many times am I going to explain this" as she looked at him with a confused face. "For the map just press this button, for the card, swipe it like this to enter a place. If you are still confused just ask Master Link who is undoubtedly in the hall just out this doorway." The man returned to where he was as Kestrel went out the doorway.

"Hello there!" Said two people to Kestrel ask she exited the doorway, making her fall over.

"Hello to you too." She grumbled as she stood up. She quickly looked to two over, a thing she often did when she first met people, being a thief. The one to the left was donned in all green. He had a green hat that mostly covered his dirty blond hair, with dull blue eyes. His tunic was green with some chain-mail hanging from the bottom.

"You really need to stop scaring people like that, Link." Said the girl to who she called Link. The girl was dressed in what Kestrel recognized as Dwarven Armor. She also stood at about the same height as Kestrel, but slightly older looking, probably in her mid-twenties. Her helmet was also missing.

"You scared her too, Freyja." Link said to the girl.

"You're Link?" Kestrel interrupted before the two started arguing.

"The one and only Hero of Time! If you don't count my reincarnations of course. Why?" Link said, somewhat boastfully.

"That man in the other room said you could help me with these" Kestrel said as she held out the card key and map.

"Yes I do remember having trouble with those when I first got here. Here, I'll show you how to work those as we give you the grand tour" Link said, taking the items from Kestrel and walking off. Kestrel usually didn't like to be around people, but felt very relaxed when she was around these two, so relaxed that she was actually having some fun! Link and Freyja showed her around the Mansion while answering the questions that Freyja had also asked when she first arrived.

"Where are you two from?" Kestrel asked her next question as they passed the training room.

"I'm from Hyrule, Ordon Village specificly." Link replied.

"I'm from Winterhold, in Skyrim." Freyja started "Where are you from?"

"You're from Skyrim too? I'm from Riften!" Kestrel said excitedly.

"Are there usually multiple people from the same place?" Freyja asked Link

"Yes, there is usually a few from each world, From my world there is also Princess Zelda, Ganondorf and Toon Link." Link started.

"A princess? Really? Does she fight?" Kestrel asked.

"Yes she does, in fact here she comes." Link said as a woman with chestnut hair and blue eyes rounded the corner. She also had on an elegant dress. Freyja got down on on one knee and bowed while Kestrel just stared. Zelda giggled and told the girl in the armor to stand up.

"Please don't, there is no need for formalities here in the Smash Mansion. What are your names?" The Princess said as Freyja stood up.

"My name is Freyja of Winterhold." Freyja told the woman.

"And my name is Kestrel Darkcrown of Riften." Kestrel aslo told the woman.

"Well Kestrel and Freyja, I have a feeling will all get along nicely." Zelda told the two as they all walked away.


	4. Arturo of Riften

An Imperial donned in black leather armor sprinted through the night, his brown eyes and darker hair along with his tanned skin barely visible through his black cowl. His 5"6' self also nearly invisible in the night. It was always best at night. No Nords out to spit at you. Harder for guards to catch you after an assassination. That's where Arturo of Riften had just come from, another assassination. It was a living for 20 year old Arturo, one he had done from a young age along with thievery to stay alive. He was heading back to the Assassin's guild to collect his payment when he spotted a letter, in a moonbeam under a tree. The red of the wax seal stood out among the pure white snow. Arturo slowed down and picked up the letter, know that even IF there were guards following him, they would be long behind. He made no audible noise as he looked at who the letter belonged to, but his eyes widened in shock. In cursive on the front was his name. He looked closer at the wax seal to see if he could identify who or where it was from, but all it was just a circle with two lines in it. Arturo broke the seal and read the letter.

_Dear Arturo of Riften,_

_Don't worry, you had a clean kill and no guards are after you, so feel free to relax as you read this letter. Now for the real reason why I am writing you this letter. You have been invited to join the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, a place free of any prejudice, where you can practice your skills and test them with some of the best fighters in the world. If you choose to accept, circle the "Yes." at the bottom of the page and you will be teleported to the Smash Mansion._

_Do you accept?_

_Yes._

_No._

Arturo's face remained emotionless, as it usually did. He read over it again to make sure he had read it right, but his mind held onto one phrase.

"_A place free of any prejudice_." He whispered aloud. "Must mean there are no Nords there. Wouldn't hurt to try." Arturo pulled out his Dwarven Dagger, still wet with blood from his last kill. He put some of the blood onto his finger and circled the "_Yes._" and passed out.

* * *

When he awoke, he quickly shut his eyes again. It was bright, too bright. Arturo slowly opened his eyes to help them adjust to the brightness. When Arturo was able to see again he looked around to find himself in a strange hall and sitting on a strange chair. At the front of the hall was a banner that read "_**WELCOME TO THE SMASH MANSION**_". "Interesting." He said to no one. He was then approached by a man in a strange uniform.

"You are Arturo of Riften, correct?" The man asked, to which Arturo just nodded. "Yes, well here is you key card, swipe it like this to enter a door. This is your map, press this button and it will show you how to get back to here this evening." Arturo again just nodded and stood up to leave. As Arturo walked out the door he was confronted by a tall man with greenish skin and fire red hair. The man was covered in black armor with gold trims. Arturo could feel an evil aura radiate off of him. The man looked down on Arturo and spoke.

"What's your name?" His voice even sounded like evil.

"Why not give me yours?" Arturo said right back, not an ounce of fear in him. The man looked confused for a second before cracking a twisted smile.

"I like your attitude, although if you keep it up you may gain a few enemies around here. The name's Ganondorf." The man claiming to be Ganondorf said.

"Arturo, Arturo of Riften." Arturo replied.

"Riften, so you're another one from Skyrim. We've been getting a lot of them recently. There are the others down the hall." Ganondorf said while pointing to a group approaching them. Arturo looked at them for a moment before recognizing the two in the middle. He didn't know there names, the one on the left in Dwarven Armor was one he saw frequently when he passed the Dwemer Ruins, and the one on the right in regular Leather Armor was one he had seen around Riften when he was growing up. They were approaching when Arturo noticed that Ganondorf had left.

"Hello there!" The Nord and Breton said in unison. As was instinct, Arturo reached for his dagger when he heard a Nord speak, but the remembered that there was supposed to be no prejudice at the mansion. He loosened up some before replying.

"Hello." Still slightly weary of the Nord.

"I recognize you! You're that boy who would always steal food from that one stand!" The Breton said.

"A thief?" A man in green to the far left said, reaching for his sword.

"Yes, and an assassin. Both of which helped me survive. What's it to you" Arturo replied, reaching for his own sword. The Nord's eyes widened.

"Is that a Dwarven Sword! I have one too!" She said as she pulled out her own sword. The man in green smiled as he put his sword away. Arturo found himself smiling too, which confused him. He then saw the woman in a elegant dress to the far right doing some magic, most likely a spell to calm every one down.

"I believe we skipped the introductions. My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She began.

"We did, I am Freyja of Whiterun, Dwemer technology specialist" The Nord in armor began.

"Kestrel Darkcrown of Riften." The Breton continued.

"Sorry for getting off on the wrong foot, I just saw you with Ganondorf and believed you were a bad person. Link, Hero of Time, at your service." He apologized as he bowed.

"Arturo, also of Riften."

"Well why don't we give you a tour to make it up to you?" Zelda offered.

"Yes, that sounds good" Link agreed.

"Sure." Arturo replied, in his ever monotonous voice.

"You can all go ahead, we're going to get something from the snack bar." Kestrel started.

"See you all later!" Freyja said before walking off with Kestrel.

* * *

(Author's Note) Well there you are, chapter three. I'm going to take this time now to say a few things. First, I'm leaving for vacation today and will be unable to write anymore chapters for at least a week. Second, the Smashers that have already been roomed with are R.O.B., Zelda, and Lucas, so your OC can't room with them anymore. That's it. Thank you for reading my story - polabear4321


End file.
